


Tattoos.

by leon1995



Series: AlicexCheshire [1]
Category: Alice Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheshire Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Scars, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon1995/pseuds/leon1995
Summary: The fire had left marks on her skin and Cheshire would hide those marks for her.





	Tattoos.

**Author's Note:**

> AlicexCheshire 1 Week Challenge a short one-shot for the next 7 days

The bell of the door when opening  echoed in the venue, calling the attention of the owner, a youngster of pale skin and marked by the ink of his varios tattoos, -Bienvenida again Alice-, Said the youngster with a smile of ear to ear, -How have been Cheshire?-, it answered Him the youngster with a small smile.

When Alice go in in the venue, Cheshire under the curtains, closed the door with padlock and plant the sign of enclosed.

They were almost to dark if it did not go by the swallows light of the ceiling, Cheshire had had to light the lights, but with the light that provided was more than sufficient to be able to do his work.

Alice already had  undressed, remaining only in knickers, with his hands covered his breasts, Cheshire took  a moment to contemplate his beauty, this was not the first time that saw it like this, but always remained hipnotizado by his odd beauty, scars of the injertos of skin by the burns, these odd scratches and cut carinflicted, and almost all covered by the tattoos of Cheshire.

Black lines, forming odd images of a cat sonriente, a rabbit with a clock, two queens struggling by a throne, and today Cheshire went to record in his skin a caterpillar smoking.

He never ask him that they meant these images, simply recorded them in his skin.

When Alice take seat of backs to him, Cheshire the detour with his arms, his relation began without a word of love, simply a day Cheshire raise him the skirt to Alice and Alice go down him the trousers to Cheshire, and made love feverish and fast.

They were for one moment in this position, then Cheshire dregs his lips on the nude right shoulder of Alice, and she simply left  consent of him.

Alice never said him at all of the fire, never said him at all of Rutledge, never said him at all of the "accident" of Bumby, since he knew it everything, his relation always went silence and company.

Before beginning with the tattoo, Cheshire pose his lips on one of the scars in his back, Alice simply smiled softly in front of the gesture, with Cheshire simply all was easier .

**Author's Note:**

> In advance I want to say that I regret the bad writing, since I use a translator to be able to publish fanfic here, so any comment or criticism is always well received so just thank you for reading and it will be until the next story.


End file.
